blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Arcius
The suave, cunning and sarcastic member of the Sequence Destroyers division, Arcius is one of many antagonists throughout the Control Sequence saga. His past is hidden from the most of the people, including himself, and he is considered an enigma who quickly rose to power in a short period of time. He wields a Nex Exitium called Lupo Sanguinolento: Belial which consists of a double naginata decorated with red runes and a crimson gauntlet made of metal that is harder than diamond. This weapon allows Arcius to manipulate blood. Character Info Arcius has been unknown to public until recently, with his swift rise to power impressing the others. He maintains a somewhat friendly relationship with the fellow Sequence Destroyers due to his calm personality and charisma, hiding his ruthless nature from them. He fashions himself as a ladies' man and is quite a womaniser, able to charm women and get everything he wants. But he himself doesn't know who he is, or rather, who he was before he was recruited by the NOS. But Arcius stopped caring about that at some point and embraced his new lifestyle, and any mention of his past angers him so no one ever asks him about it. Plot Info Character Relationship Personality Most of the time Arcius is a suave and sarcastic ladies' man, friendly to others and respected by his colleagues for his diligence and sharp wit and feared for his unpredictable mood swings and outbursts. He is one of the most brilliant Sequence Destroyers, able to devise various schemes and use everything around him to his advantage. He is also a noted history and philosophy buff, as he likes to engages in conversations about the past of this world and keeps many books at the HQ. His excitable side is demonstrated when he starts talking about things he enjoys, such as favorite TV series. But this facade hides a pained and ruthless visage of a man who lost knowledge of his previous life and desires not to find out the answers, as he has already got used to his new life, and when someone asks him about his past, Arcius feels pain and anger. His weapon's influence also corrupts him, demonstrated by his sudden mood swings and bloodlust. In battle he loves to taunt his opponents in attempt to make them angry so they will lose their cool and leave themselves open for a killing strike while acting like a berserk, ready to slaughter anyone in his way. He also enjoys taunting his allies and compete with them for a greater number of kills. However, he is wise enough not to insult his superiors, so he remains mostly suave around them. Around women he exhibits a gentlemanly facade, being courteous and polite. He also shows aversion to hurting women, although under certain curcumstances, he can break this personal rule. Appearance Arcius is a very intimidating individual who can be charming at times. He is fairly tall and maintains pale skin tone and fair complexion, being slender but unusually strong. His face is covered with a silver opera mask, and only his red-colored right eye can be seen, while his left one is hidden behind a mirrored lens. Arcius's hair color is unknown, since he claims that white is not his natural hair color. He is also considered quite handsome by those who have seen him without his mask. For his attire, he wears a dark brown leather duster that splits down at the back beginning below his waist and sports midnight blue designs and patterns and a crimson image of dragon and a wolf fighting on the back. The coat also has several loops for Arcius's naginata and a hood that hides his hair from the sight, with only several white fringes seen. Arcius constantly keeps his hood on, unless he takes off his duster. He wears a dark purple velvet shirt underneath and a single black belt around his waist that wraps around twice with two tails hanging behind. Arcius wears black pants tucked into elegant brown boots with silver buckles on the side. Powers and Abilities Themes *'RED Mist' - Arcius's theme Navigation * Lupo Sanguinolento: Belial Navigation Category:Playable Character Category:Antagonist Category:Male Character Category:Control Sequence Character Category:NOS Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Category:Sequence Destroyers Category:SIA Category:Rebellion Sequence Characters Category:Irregularities